


It ends here (maybe it doesn't have to)

by Lar_cries_over_fandom



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No beta we die like mne, Philza is Dadza, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, but not that much younger, he is kind of an uncle/older brother to wil and tommy, he's younger than phil okay, i am a sucker for techno and ranboo so there will be some of that, i'll add characters as i go - Freeform, techno is philza's best firend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lar_cries_over_fandom/pseuds/Lar_cries_over_fandom
Summary: He looked at his right, Dream’s mask always in place, the smile crudely drawn, looking at him expectantly.“No, I know you’d do this anyways”The answer was obvious, and yet-“No”
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	It ends here (maybe it doesn't have to)

“Techno” Dream turned to look at him “Got any Withers?”

It had been a long day for Technoblade. First, Tommy and he had gone to L’manburg’s festival, in hopes of seeing if Dream was actually there, and to see if they could get the boy’s disks back. 

They had left Phil behind, working on a farm of some sorts. He still couldn’t risk someone seeing him in L’manburg. 

They were doing just that, perched on top of some kind of structure, when they saw Dream, Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy and Ranboo speaking. Still invisible, they got closer, and began to follow them towards… the community house?

Well, what used to be the community house at least.

Not entirely focused, he could somewhat hear Dream saying it was Tommy’s fault, how he was the only one who would do that kind of thing, destroying the “place where he felt safe”. 

(bullshit)

Techno wanted to believe that Tommy wasn’t the person who did that, but he could recall how just the afternoon before the blond had been going about how he could just blow it up. So, he asked, and when Tommy told him he didn’t do it, he believed it. 

(he still does. after everything, he wouldn’t lie to him)

Then Dream asked Tubbo to hand him the last disk

Suddenly, his companion was marching in, going right to the place where everyone was standing, putting on armor and  _ oh god what the nether are you doing Tommy they are going to kill you.  _ Apparently, he wasn’t contempt just watching from the sidelines, and had to get there to defend himself (Sometimes Techno could not believe that boy). Of course, Technoblade followed right after him, willing to fight for him if it came down to it.

(there was no need, in the end)

It was awkward, to say the least. The pair of best friends argued, Dream standing still in where he had been the whole time, hand outstretched, still waiting for Tubbo to hand him the disk. Even when a fight broke out, the only ones speaking were the youngest two, screaming about betrayal, exile, abandonment and the like. And then-

“THE DISCS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE”

To his credit, Tommy did look as crushed as Tubbo did in that moment, the words having slipped out without thinking. He tripped over himself trying to apologize, to say that he didn’t mean it, that please. Tommy fell silent. 

(that should have been the moment Techno knew it was all going to shit)

As the boy quietly told his best friend to give Dream his disk, all he could think was how they were going to get out of that one, and that the stakes had just been raised higher, the challenge becoming much harder than it should have been.

(It was, but not for the reasons he thought)

Still, they could get out, he could cover for Tommy while they escaped, surely- 

But Tommy didn’t want to leave with him. He wanted to stay in L’manburg, by Tubbo’s side,  _ with the friend who exiled him, betrayed him, left him alone with h̴̞͕̼͇͋̔͐̀̽̈́ȉ̷̤͎̮̅̈̊̎̇͜m̷̫̪͍̩͒̒̈́͠.  _ He went on about how he had become someone he wasn’t, he had become what he hated,  _ he had become like you, he hates you, he’s afraid of you.  _

Fine. He could get that. Honestly. He should have expected it, even. Their ideals don’t align, and Tommy’s loyalties have always lied with Tubbo’s. He respected the kid for following what he believed in. Even when he came clean about his intentions, there had been an unspoken disagreement. 

Knowing that did nothing to lessen the pain of the betrayal, though.

And that’s how he got there, Dream by his side, asking a question that they both know the answer of.

He could already hear people starting to shout, to say to not do it, please, there is no need to blow anything up-

He thought about who exactly was there, the same ones he had fought alongside to take L’manburg back, the ones that turned a blind eye on his beliefs and what he had been 

saying for months only to put a new government where the las one had been minutes ago.

“Are you calling in your favor, Dream?”

He looked back at Tommy. The blond, still wearing the clothes he made for him to have in the cold, the axe of peace in his hands,  _ give it back give it back give it bACK. _

He looked at his right, Dream’s mask always in place, the smile crudely drawn, looking at him expectantly.

“No, I know you’d do this anyways”

The answer was obvious, and yet-

“No”

“No? it doesn’t matter, I have a shit ton of tnt, we could still blow this up perfectly-”

“i won’t side with you to blow up L’manburg”

He could hear the frown on the other’s face 

“What.”

“I’m not going to side with you of all people for anything, even if it’s to do something I want to do anyway”

Later, he would admit only to himself that he was almost proud of how Tommy relaxed just a little by hearing his words. 

“I may be a bloodthirsty killer, but I don’t like to fight alongside abusers”

He didn’t have time to enjoy the shock written across the smiley man’s features, because they were gone in a second. Replacing them was a fake relaxed stance, the kind where you can see the shoulders being a little too tight, the back a little too straight.

“Fine. I’ll do this with your help or without it. But” and he turned to look at the cabinet “tomorrow, at three pm? L’manburg will be no more”

And with that he’s gone.

Which leaves him standing alone, surrounded by god knows how many people, most of them not liking him very much.

He runs. He throws a pearl, not even bothering to look back to see if anyone was going to follow him, running into the nether and back home.

Oh notch, he will have to explain this to Phil, won’t he.


End file.
